


Why Not Just Say You're Jealous

by musikurt



Series: Friends and Lovers? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's a bit disappointed that Oliver hasn't spent much time with him, but not for the reasons Oliver thinks.  But then there's some things Percy doesn't know either...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Just Say You're Jealous

Percy barely looked up when he heard the door open. Oliver had been out on another date--his third in three days. Percy tried not to be bitter, but Oliver was only going to be in town for a week and they had yet to really spend any time together. Instead, it seemed like Oliver had planned a number of outings with local women and Percy was feeling more and more like an innkeeper than a friend.

"Hey, Perce," Oliver said as he came out of the hall with a smile.

Percy glanced up in acknowlegement, intending to go right back to his reading, but his plans quickly changed. Oliver was wearing that silk purple dress shirt that fit him just right and Percy had to allow himself to take it in. Percy started to realize he was staring, but luckily Oliver turned around at just that moment to grab something from his suitcase on the floor. Percy considered himself lucky for a moment that he didn't get caught until he realized he was now staring at his friends ass in his perfectly tailored black slacks. As Oliver stood up from his suitcase, Percy quickly shifted in his seat on the sofa and moved his book to cover his crotch. He had taken in quite a bit in a few short seconds and his body couldn't help but respond.

"You okay, Percy?" Oliver asked as he turned again to face him.

"Me? Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine," Percy could feel that his face was flush and tried his best to hide it.

"Oh, you just didn't say anything when I came in."

"Sorry, engrossed in this book. Muggle fiction is always so fascinating. They come so close to getting the wizarding world right, but end up missing the mark somewhere in the mix."

Oliver chuckled. "Still reading those Muggle books, huh?"

"Well, I just figure I need to have a better understanding of Muggle culture if I have my sights set on a further position in the Ministry."

"True." Oliver turned away again and Percy realized he was unbuttoning his shirt. Percy only had one bedroom in his flat, so Oliver would sleep on the sofa when he came to visit. The sitting room was basically his when he came to visit, so it didn't seem out of line for him to change his clothes there, even with Percy in the room. Percy tried his hardest to focus on his book, but his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own and kept creeping up above the page.

As Oliver dropped his shirt to the floor, Percy felt his heart start beating faster in his chest. The toned light musculature of Oliver's back was so incredibly sexy. Percy had seen it many times when they changed in the dormitories at school, but he noticed it was now a bit more refined. Oliver hadn't bulked up at all (which Percy was glad to see; he was a firm believer that there was a such thing as too much muscle), but he clearly had been spending a bit more time working out since he was playing Quidditch full time. Percy lost focus again when he heard the buckle of Oliver's belt clink open. He looked up just in time to see Oliver's black slacks drop to the floor to be replaced by the soft gray boxer briefs that Percy had loved since the first time he saw them. They were stretched tightly around Oliver's thighs and ass, showing every curve of his gluteus muscles. They were the kind that stopped just short of Oliver's ass cheeks, accentuating what was one of his best feature. Oliver turned to his side and Percy had to hold in a sigh when he saw how perfectly they cupped Oliver's package. Percy had a thing for boxer briefs to begin with, but there was something about this particular pair on Oliver that made him have to fight to keep his own cock from busting out of his pants.

Oliver grabbed the white undershirt he had pulled from his suitcase and slipped it over his head as he turned back toward Percy. Percy sneaked a glimpse at Oliver's abs as the bottom of the shirt fell to his waist when he was turning around. This was another area that appeared to have seen some slight benefits from Oliver's more involved workout schedule. Percy quickly threw his gaze back into his book.

"Am I getting the silent treatment?" Oliver asked after he stared at Percy for a moment.

"No, why would you think that?" Percy replied, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the words in front of him.

"Um, I've been talking to you for the past three minutes and you haven't said a word."

Percy didn't realize that he had apparently tuned Oliver out completely while he was admiring his body. "Oh, uh, sorry. I'm just absorbed in this book."

"Something's been up with you since I got here, and I would like to know what it is."

Percy glanced up from his book. "It's nothing. I'm not intentionally ignoring you. Let me finish this chapter and we can talk about your night or something."

Oliver stared at him for a moment before he grabbed a pair of running shorts from his suitcase and slipped them on. Percy had hoped he wouldn't have put anything on to cover up, but realized that it was probably better that he did. Percy didn't know how long he would have been able to contain himself if Oliver was sitting next to him on the sofa sans pants.

"Percy," Oliver's voice snapped him back to reality again. Percy looked over at Oliver's suitcase and noticed he wasn't there. He began look around then room until his eyes came square with Oliver's crotch just above the left arm of the sofa. "Is that book really that good, or what?" Percy didn't exactly hear what Oliver said and was startled when the book in his hands snapped shut. Oliver took the book from him and placed it on the coffee table. Percy's eyes were still fixed just below Oliver's waist. Oliver snapped his fingers in front of Percy's face and sat next to him on the couch.

Percy felt Oliver's eyes on him, but he tried not to look in his direction. Sitting this closely, Percy wouldn't be able to hide an erection in his pants, and he was already fighting to keep it down as long as he could. He noticed Oliver's was looking back and forth between Percy's face and his own lap.

"Is that what this is about, Percy?"

Percy froze. "Is what about what?"

"Don't play that game, Percy. You've been giving me attitude since shortly after I arrived. And let's be honest, just now isn't the first time I've caught you staring at me. So, is that what this is about?"

Percy looked away. He figured maybe he should just be honest. An untruth, at this point, would probably just make things worse. "Honestly, I am a little bothered that you made all sorts of other plans when you came to visit me. I feel like I haven't seen you much at all and--" He felt Oliver grab his shoulders and turn him so they were facing each other. "Oliver, it's just--" He was cut off again as Oliver leaned in and kissed him. After a few seconds, Percy pulled away and jumped to his feet.

"What are you doing, Oliver?"

"Don't you like it?" Oliver flashed him a smile. Percy thought he was teasing him.

"No. I mean--I just don't--"

Oliver glanced down to Percy's waist and then back up at his face. "I think that answers my question," Oliver said as he nodded toward the growing bulge in Percy's pajama pants.

Percy's face turned bright red and he started for the door to his bedroom. Oliver jumped up and almost flew across the room, blocking the door with just enough time to cut him off.

"Oliver, just let me go," Percy said, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Percy, don't," Oliver said as he reached to give him a hug. "Don't be embarrassed. It's fine."

"No, it's not," Percy replied, trying to pull away from Oliver. "I can't believe I--"

Oliver put a finger to Percy's lips. "Shhh. You can't help something like that." He stood back and looked Percy in the face. "I just don't know why you never told me before." Oliver grabbed Percy by the arm and led him back over to the sofa.

"Can't you just let me go to bed?" Percy asked as Oliver pushed him back down into his former seat and then plopped down next to him.

"No, because if I did that, I couldn't do this," Oliver said softly has he placed his hand on Percy's thigh.

Percy slapped Oliver's hand away. "Don't tease me."

"Who is teasing?" Oliver slid closer to Percy on the sofa. "From my perspective, you're the one who keeps getting started and then trying to run away."

"Wait, so you mean?" Percy stared at Oliver in disbelief.

"Mean what?" Oliver asked as he put his hand on Percy's leg.

Percy tensed. "But you're--I mean--you've been out--"

"Take a deep breath," Oliver said as he moved his hand from Percy's lap and onto his own.

Percy stopped stammering and stared away from Oliver for a moment. "Oliver, you're not into this, though, are you?"

"I highly doubt I would do something I didn't want to do, Percy. Unless somehow you've compelled me, I know exactly what I'm doing."

"But you've been out with girls every night this week."

"So? What does that have to do with you?" Oliver grinned at him.

"If you like girls, though, then--" Percy was confused.

Oliver shifted in his seat so he could face him better. "I never expected you to be one who took a narrow view of sexuality, Per. It's not always so black and white." He put his hand behind Percy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
